


The First Veil

by ConnecticutJunkie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Even Spies Like Her, F/M, Missing Scene, Spies Are People Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnecticutJunkie/pseuds/ConnecticutJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches Natasha in a compromising situation. Missing scene from the truck in The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Veil

* * *

She was tired, and the conversation had lulled off a long time ago. Faintly, the radio was playing, some station that had faded in and out and changed genres several times as they made their way through different coverage areas. It was currently on something called 'adult contemporary,' though Steve couldn't quite understand what that term was supposed to mean. “Dentist office music,” Tony had said once, when he was adding songs to a playlist designed to catch him up with the times.

Steve was almost certain she had fallen asleep, until a low humming began to come from Natasha's vicinity. He looked over, and her eyes were still closed, her hoodie-covered head still leaning against the window, but her lips were moving. They were on a fairly deserted stretch of road, so he took the time to watch her, afraid to even breathe for fear she would stop. When the chorus came, he almost felt rewarded when her lips parted a little more and the faintest of words came out.

He grinned. Black Widow was singing.

Under her breath, so low some might miss it, but the infamous and deadly Black Widow was singing. Something he didn't recognize about the sun going around the moon, but it was definitely a love song. He could hear Tony's voice in the back of his head providing the phrase “sappy pop nonsense,” except with a slightly more colorful last word.

Not that he cared if it was a great song or not. It was like watching Salome remove the first of her veils.

With her civilian clothes and her feet tucked under her, he could almost imagine her as the normal young woman she had been pretending to be. There they were, a young normal couple, driving along in their normal truck, on their way to a normal romantic getaway weekend. Maybe in the mountains somewhere. They would go hiking in the day, come back for a nice dinner, and spend the night tired but with enough energy left to explore each other.

It was a life neither of them had ever had, nor would they ever have.

He couldn't help himself. He reached out and took her hand in his, and let himself pretend for a second.

A second was all he had, of course. If she had been in a half-sleep state before, she was entirely alert now.

“What is it?” she asked, instantly looking out the windows for threats. Part of Steve wanted to laugh at how hand holding equaled immediate danger to her.

But he couldn't quite explain it to even himself, let alone to her. So he went with the truth.

“You were singing.”

“I was not.”

He smirked at her defensiveness. It hadn't been loud, but it had been husky and sweet and most definitely singing.

“You were.” He decided to take pity on her, because her eyes were showing just the faintest hint of what might have been horror. Chitauri invasion, no problem. Singing- terror. He smiled at that. “But it wasn't loud.” He could see her relax, almost imperceptibly.

“I was dozing off,” she said quickly, as if it was both a reason for her actions and a complete absolution of any responsibility she'd had in the matter.

The song had ended, and two more had played before he spoke again.

“I wouldn't mind if you wanted to sing again.”

The look she threw him was deadlier than any weapon he'd seen her wield. Silence reigned for a long time after that, although he knew he'd always carry the echo of her voice in his head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The song was "Save the Best for Last" by Vanessa Williams. It ws a sappy worldwide hit in 1992, so I took the liberty of assuming an 8 year old Nat might've heard it and liked it.
> 
> I have plans to continue this. We'll see if that actually happens though.
> 
> (Sorry I had tagged it f/f at first...If I disappointed anyone I'm sorry!)


End file.
